


A Chance Encounter

by Wetislandinthenorthatlantic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mycroft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 15:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11762448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic/pseuds/Wetislandinthenorthatlantic
Summary: It's a lovely day and Mycroft leaves his office. During a walk in Regent's Park, he runs into Molly and Rosie. Things might never be the same.





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hotrodruthie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotrodruthie/gifts).



> I do not own these characters. This work is purely for entertainment.
> 
> \--  
> Hotrodruthie sent me a thing. She said I didn't need to write a fic, but it was so cute I kinda did need to write it. :)
> 
> This was written fast and furious. Not beta-ed. All errors are mine.  
> It just is and isn't the start of anything bigger.

The late summer’s day was neither too warm nor too cool. By all accounts, the sun was going to shine all day and in just the right amount to put the capital in a jovial mood.

Flicking through his email and finding no responses to any of the emails he had sent earlier it occurred to Mycroft that on this particular Wednesday he might very well be the only person in the whole of Whitehall who had bothered to show up to work today.

With a deep sigh of defeat, he pushed his chair back from his desk and left his office, passing Anthea’s empty desk on his way out.

#

Due to recent rains, the rose garden in Regent’s Park was particularly glorious this year. Mycroft’s normally determined gait had slowed to a stroll as he, hands in pockets, slowly made his way through the vibrant blooms taking the time to read the names.

As the path turned and the grassy area next to the pond came into view Mycroft’s gaze swept over the assembled masses. A nanosecond before he was about to label the mass of humanity as simply “People” his focus was drawn to a woman sitting on a bench, in front of her a small blonde haired girl sat in a pushchair.

The woman was handing the girl small pieces of sandwich which the little girl was happily shoving into her mouth. Three bites and then a sippy cup was offered. The woman pointed to the ducks, and the little girl giggled and waved copying the woman’s actions before turning her attention back to the next bite of food, this time a piece of apple, being held out to her.

Mycroft wondered why his attention was being held by this pair. There was no immediate danger to either. Nothing remarkable about them, yet his focus remained on them. The woman bent down to retrieve something from under the pushchair causing her face to turn towards Mycroft as she contorted her body in the reach.

Of course. Molly and Rosie.

A look of recognition settled on her face as Molly, now holding a packet of wet-wipes waved to Mycroft. He closed the distance between them quickly.

“Hi, Mycroft. Lovely day isn’t it? Come, sit with us.”

Rosie stared at Mycroft as he took a seat on the park bench next to Molly completely ignoring Molly wiping her chubby hands.

“Did Anthea make you leave your office so you could see the sun?”

“No. She did not.”

Holding out a spoon of yogurt to Rose Molly turned and flicked an eyebrow at Mycroft indicating she knew he was not telling her the whole truth.

“She called in sick today,” muttered Mycroft sheepishly. “Apparently everyone called in sick today except for me.”

Molly let out a snort while she expertly scraped a yogurt dibble off Rosie’s chin with the spoon.

“Well, we are glad you finally made it to the park, aren’t we Rosie.”

Rosie gave Mycroft a huge yogurty grin and wiggled in her chair. The side of Mycroft’s mouth twitched upwards- slightly.

With the small pot of yogurt finished and her face wiped Rose began to twist in the pushchair.

“I’m sorry Rosie. I can’t. You have to stay in your chair.”

“What does she want?”

Rosie’s mood began to sour.

“She wants to walk.”

“Does she walk?”

“Not quite yet. That’s the problem. I can’t walk with her and push the pushchair. And as soon as I let her out she won’t go back in.”

“I’ll help,” said Mycroft standing up.

“Are you sure? You don’t have to be somewhere important, we don't want to keep you.”

“All seems quiet at the moment. Show me what to do.”

Molly unclipped Rosie whose mood improved instantly the moment she was placed on the grass. The little girl immediately pulled herself up to standing using the buggy. Mycroft was amazed by the speed and determination of the little girl. 

“Here, take her hand.” Molly indicated for Mycroft to offer his hand to Rosie. The toddler gave Mycroft a probing look before deciding he was indeed trustworthy. With the chubby little hand gripping his fingers. Mycroft could feel his heart swell almost uncomfortably.

Moving to standing Molly also held out a hand to Rosie, who eagerly let go of the pushchair realizing she was going to be able to practice walking. Expertly pushing the buggy to the side, Molly began walking back towards the path with Rosie happily walking between the adults.

Once the three arrived at the path, their speed and direction were dictated by Rosie. 

Mycroft instantly noticed his relationship with the world had changed. People looked at him and smiled. It was understandable. The smile on the blonde toddler leading the way was infectious. Only the ducks choose to turn and run in the other direction. 

After a few hundred meters the pace of the tiny legs slowed then stopped. Rosie dropped Molly's hand and spun herself to cling onto Mycroft's leg, little fists grabbing at the bespoke suit fabric desperately. 

"Oh! Sorry! She's tired and wants to be picked up." Reaching down to pull her off Mycroft Molly's hands were pushed away with a screech.  

"I think I can manage." Slipping his hands under her arms, Mycroft scooped Rosie up effortlessly. He positioned her at his shoulder; his arm bent to provide a seat. Rosie yawned as she put her chubby arm around Mycroft's neck. 

"She is going to fall asleep isn't she," asked Mycroft with a tinge of irritation in his voice. 

"Absolutely." Replied Molly stifling a giggle as she watched Rosie's eyes slowly close. The pair continued to walk aimlessly. Sometimes talking. Sometimes not.

"Come on. Let me buy you a coffee. It's the least I can do considering you probably didn't set out to carry around a sleeping toddler this afternoon." 

"Absolutely not." Replied Mycroft quickly. 

"What? Can't a woman buy a man coffee? It is 2017 Mycroft."

"Not in this weather. No coffee. You may buy me an ice cream." A cheeky grin crossed Mycroft's face as Molly rolled her eyes.

#

Rosie was still fast asleep on Mycroft’s shoulder when the aimless wondering took them to the park entrance nearest Baker Street. 

"I should probably take her back home. John will be wondering what happened to us.” Nodding, Mycroft gently flipped Rosie off his shoulder and into the waiting pushchair. Molly quickly covered her up with a blanket and pulled up the hood. 

"Thank you for the ice cream, Molly."

"Thank you for helping with Rosie's walk. I've got to go. She will wake up if I stop moving for too long. Enjoy the rest of the afternoon." Molly crossed the street and waved back at Mycroft before heading off in the direction of 221B. 

#

Later that evening Mycroft noted his flat seemed particularly quiet. Tonight the silence had a sharp edge to it. 

Logging onto the CCTV network, he accessed the afternoon's footage from the Regent Park cameras 134-187. Moments later he was rewatching his encounter with Molly and Rosie. When he got to the part when he picked Rosie up, he froze the image, startled by what he saw. Molly was looking up at him and radiating happiness while as his arms were bringing Rosie to him, there was a look of _contentment_ on his face.

_Oh._

He sat back in his chair, eyes fixed on the image of the three of them as he pondered his next move. The sound of a text arriving startled him out of his contemplation. 

SMS: It was nice to see you today. X molly

SMS: My afternoon was most pleasant thanks to your company. -MH

SMS: :)

SMS Although I have incurred a debt that must be repaid. -MH

SMS:?

SMS: I believe I owe you an ice cream. Are you free Saturday? -MH

SMS: Yes. X molly

SMS: Then it's a date.-MH 

SMS: Is it a date? X molly

SMS: Yes. It is. 

SMS: :) 

 

 

 


End file.
